The Cursed Saviors
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Six pokemon are given a curse do what they have no idea what it entails. A adventure to rescue thier trainer may reveal the answer...Sceptile and Gardevior pairing. Flames are accepted.
1. Cursed Beginnings

…_O.k., my last story SUCKED. Really bad. The reviews were pretty much written by Siskel and Ebert. Yeah, grammar problems, story problems, it just plain out SUCKED. So I cancelled it for this._

_To explain, I was sick for an entire week, (SPRING BREAK) and hospitalized for a day. My colon stopped working for some reason. That 'story' (Very loose term) was the first thing I've done afterwards. My only hope is that story fills the void left by that wretched story. Heroic League will resume hopefully next week. Please enjoy, review, and wipe your mind clean of the last tale. This is…_

* * *

**The Cursed Saviors**

It was the festival night where the all began. The Festival of the Moon, a celebration of the glorious moon, loved by all who enjoy the moon's beauty. Fireworks were blazing the sky in several colors, the first being a scarlet red. Clefairy would even come out and dance.

Today's guests were a team of six, a trainer and his six Pokemon. The trainer was named Syl, aged 17, short, having dark brown short semi-curly hair and wearing clothes that you would see a relaxed teen would wear. He and his six Pokemon held a curse.

"To explain, I don't know what the curse really is. I feel liked I'm cursed, but nothing has happened." He explained to the people at his table, an old man, a blonde woman with her same-color hair husband, a middle-aged man with glasses, and a little girl. The glasses-man spoke next, with a small sneer, "That makes no sense."

"Yeah. But I don't know what it meant when he cursed me." He replied. His Pokemon were enjoying the show behind him. People were amazed to see that the trainer had captured the lord of the ground himself, Groudon, along with a Sceptile, a Gardevoir, an Empoleon, a Swellow, and an Infernape. They seemed to be nice. The old man, thought to be asleep, asked with a calm, but alert, voice, "Where did you get your curse? Maybe I can shine some light on what clouds you?"

Syl took a deep breath, both in remembrance, and in pain. "I had a friend a while back who went to sleep and didn't wake up. When I heard about her condition, I headed straight to her house. She had a high fever, and had horrible nightmares. I learned about others like her, and found out it was a Legendary behind it all. So I took my team and found him with his hiding place. I waged a war...and came close."

"Close? What does that mean?" asked the glasses-man. Syl found the man to be a bit annoying.

"It means we almost won, but he got desperate, and hit us with everything he had. He was panting he finished KOing my team. He looked me in the eye and said…

"I can't let your slaves surpass me."

"I was shocked. He talked to me in a way I could understand. He raised his, arm (?), and a purplish aura surrounded me and my team. He said something that to this day, I yet to understand.

"You and your slaves shall have a gift…and a curse. You shall understand anything on your world, and your slaves shall understand you. Enjoy your gift, for your curse shall help me, and kill all of you."

The old man hung his head. "I'm sorry, I don't understand either. In fact, I don't remember the Pokemon who did this to us." Syl shook his head with a smile. "That's o.k. It has been a year since that day. I doubt it will be a while before the 'curse' takes effect."

The young girl tugged on his shirt. "Mister, what was the gift?" Syl smiled.

"I don't remember. Hey, Sam, what was the gift we got with out curse?"

"We could talk as humans, and you could talk to other Pokemon." Answered the Sceptile (Samuel/Sam), much to everyone's surprise. Even the glasses-man was shocked. The old man was that surprised, for some reason. The Groudon sighed; they did this almost everyday for a year. A long year indeed.

Syl clapped his hands. "Alright guys and gal, role call time. Don't sulk, Solstice."

The Sceptile got up. He spoke with a voice like a leader, confident, clear, and strong. "My name is Samuel, but I don't mind being called Sam. I'm Syl's first Pokemon. We've been together for the whole six years. I've become quite strong, if I do say so myself. These guys, and gal, are my family." As he sat down, he started on a melon.

The Swellow's turn came next. His voice was that of a gentleman's, proper, polite, smooth. "Good evening, sorry if we startled you. My name is Charles; the second Pokemon Syl picked up on his journey, exactly 2 hours in with Sam. I have flown all over the world and fought thousands of battles. I'm may be the smallest of the group, but I'm by far the fastest." He picked up a bag of nuts that was on a cart, and began enjoying it.

The Groudon spoke next. His voice sounded tough, but with a hint of smoothness. "Yes, I'm Groudon, but now I prefer to be called James. I'm the third in line, caught while rampaging. At first, I hated the idea that traveling with a Trainer, but Syl was different. I started to enjoy the adventure, fighting along side others. Don't be afraid of me." He sat down, grabbing a leg of lamb and ate the meat clean off the bone.

The Gardevoir, who is definitely a female, went next. Her voice was mature, but kind, respectful, and loving. "Hello. My name is Garcia. I joined a little later after James. I've got stronger over the years to help whenever I can. If there is one thing I love, is being with all of my friends." She kept her introduction short to allow others to speak. Sam handed her a apple, she thanked him, and started to eat.

The Infernape stood up, cleared his throat, and started. He spoke with a voice like a trained fighter, strong, but not loud. "Name's Ace. I was chosen as Syl's second starter while these four took a vacation." He said while pointing to the last four, who put on their not-happy faces. Ace laughed a little and continued. "I was shelved for a while myself, but I got out of that, and helped the team out whenever I can. I'm a master at _Issai-Gotai_ (All-Limbs). Don't worry, only my enemies need to fear that." He finished with a laugh, and continue eating his hamburger

At last, it was the Empoleon. He sounded regal, like an emperor. "Hello. They call me Solstice. I'm the 'rookie' of this team, but I have experience. I was traded from his brother, a retired trainer. I'm an excellent fighter, and a commander of the sea. Now we're acquainted, may the party continue?" People shrugged, and the music began again. Sam, Charles and James went to the bar to get a drink, Ace went to see the dancing girls, Solstice went over to Syl to join the conservation, and Garcia decided to watch the Clefairy dance. Solstice pulled a chair over and sat down, holding a grilled salmon on a stick.

"This is a very nice town. Unlike others…" Solstice said, but was smacked by Syl before he finished his sentence. "Yeah. Still, old man, I noticed your reaction. Have you seen this before?" The old man chuckled. "No, I lived for a long time, but never seen a talking Pokemon before, yet, I expected that top happen before I died. I have a name, you know, it's Guildrick."

"Thanks, Guildrick." So they talked about on all sorts of things. The world, Pokemon, latest trends, all sorts of things. All but the glasses-man, who left after Solstice sat down, treated Solstice as a normal human. Their laughter confirmed this.

Sam, after having a small drink, decided to join Garcia, who left the dance to a quiet atoll to look at the moon. He sat down besides her, saying a small 'hi.' It was a short silence before Garcia broke it.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it? The festival does manage add on." Sam replied, "Ay, but not as much as you." Garcia didn't blush, the two's relationship had been going on for nearly two years. The two had their private moments, yet everyone in the team knew and supported their relationship. The two held their hands.

"Same to you, my handsome knight." She replied.

"Hey, isn't a little too mushy to you?"

"Ahh, was that to much for your manly mind?"

"Hey…a little…"

"Well…you are my shining knight, right?"

"Of course…"

It was a tender moment; the two were going in for the kiss…

…when a blood-curling scream was in the air. Sam and Garcia were shocked by the scream, but only for a moment, and ran back to the village to investigate. They rushed past both confused and scared people.

Syl and Solstice were standing up, their chairs on the floor, the table sliced in half. Guildrick was on the floor in shock, but the blood belong to the husband, his wife was the screamer, the husband didn't have time to cry out. James held the girl close, trying to quiet her crying. Ace and Charles were in battle stance.

The murderer was a Gallade, still holding his Physic-Blade, a glowing purple blade made out of psycho energy; the blood was dripping off it. He retracted the sword, revealing a real sword, a Kalis (a wavy double-edge Filipino sword). He was staring at the ground, as if in thought. But as soon as Garcia and Sam got close, he raised it up.

It was a face of pure evil. A smile came on when he saw Garcia.

"Hello. Do you remember me? No? Ask Garcia, she should know." Was all he said before he walked towards her. Garcia didn't flinch, but tensed up. The Gallade slowly walked over, then stopped near Garcia. He looked up even more, then making Garcia gasp. She remembered the long scar going across his face.

"Galahad? Is that…"

"Me? Yes. Things will be easier now that you remember me. You can explain to your teammates, please do, I don't have to kill the wife." He said, pointing his sword at the wife, still crying over her dead husband. Garcia explained.

"His name is Galahad. He was a friend of mine before Syl. He wanted to marry me…" Samuel's interest peaked. Garcia noticed and continued. "He always claimed to be the strongest…" That woke Galahad up.

"I AM the strongest. I, in my hand, posses the greatest blade on the planet, the Hero's End. No one is better than me, not even all of you together. So, I've come to fulfill the next thing I said…take Garcia to be my bride." He said as if it was a simple matter, like he was deciding to choose a candy bar.

Outright, while everyone was in shock, Garcia said, "No."

"You don't have a choice."

"Guess what?" She grabbed Sam and held him close. "We two are getting married! So tough luck!" Sam smiled a comfortable smile. Galahad did not.

"Fine." Sam sighed.

"Then you shall be the prize in our fight." Sam frowned. Syl got closer to Galahad. He said to him, "Too bad. We're taking you to jail for murder." Galahad smiled, unnerving Syl.

"You're right." Said Galahad, pretending to sound guilty. "But only an officer can arrest me. Where is one? Oh, right." He walked over to the dead man. "Oh, officer. When you come back to life, can you arrest me?" He laughed a demented, but quiet, laugh, and turned towards Sam, pointing his sword at him. "You have no choice. Fight or die."

Sam sighed. He held his hand out besides him, and concentrated. A small breeze blew through the square. Leaves that were being carried by the breeze attached themselves to Sam's arm, and once the entire arm was covered in green leaves, the breeze stopped. The leaves instantly crawled down his arm and onto his outstretched hand. The leaves instantly formed a sword, handle, guard, blade and all.

Galahad didn't react. "That's a different kind of Leaf Blade." Sam got into his battle stance. "I've had years of practice. What do you have?" Galahad remained emotionless. His sword regained its psycho energy.

"Victory."

The two charged at each other, blades interlocking when the two met at the middle. They broke apart, and started to duel off. Galahad's only surprise were how strong the leaves were, it was like they were made of steel. Other than that, Sam and Galahad were equals, their blades were following in perfect synchronization. Both were waiting for an opening.

Galahad broke free, and back flipped onto a small building, also sending off a wave of physic energy at Sam. Sam instantly leapt over it, and slashed at Galahad, who blocked it and the duel began again, only faster and more violent. Galahad elbowed Sam, and unleashed a powerful burst of physic energy that cut the building in half, but Sam managed to avoid it in time.

Galahad unleashed more waves of energy, only allowing enough time for Sam to block, which left him open to being slashed by Galahad, a cut across the right part of his chest. Sam applied pressure, and felt some blood run through his fingers. He applied some sort of healing power, and the wound closed. Galahad noticed, and didn't care.

The sword clash began again, this time Sam was fighting harder and faster, and Galahad was starting to slow down, as if in confidence. He attempted a floor sweep, but Sam jumped over the leg, and went over Galahad in a back-flip, upon landing, his leaf blade glowed in a light-green light, and he bought the blade down on Galahad's back, following it was the light, in a powerful attack which was dubbed by Sam, "Tree Split".

Galahad fell down, and rolled for a bit. He stopped, and got up. He was tired, but he wasn't going to show that. He held his sword down. He looked up and smiled a smile that made the others creeped out. He spoke. "Not bad. But, disappointing at best."

Sam smiled back. "Just getting started. Round 2?" Sam held his sword out in front of him. Galahad didn't follow suit, instead, a dark purple energy surrounded his open hand. The smile faded. "Later." He said, before a portal made of the same color aura appeared. Instantly, six monsters, shaped like up-right beetles, showed up.

"But first…save the village. These guys like flesh." The beetles leapt at the villagers, causing screams and fleeing. Sam was stunned at first, but got into action, swinging his blade at the nearest beetle, causing it pain, but not killing it. The beetle retaliated with a head-butt, knocking Sam back a little.

The others, for some reason, were unable to actually do physical harm to the monsters. Garcia's spells seemed to tickle the monsters. Charles was constantly swooping up and down at the beetles, but they proceeded to ignore that. Solstice was both attacking and using spells. No effect what so ever. Ace was almost flying at the enemies, covered in fire, still nothing. James, the _biggest_ and _strongest_ of the group, wasn't having any effect on the monsters.

Sam looked puzzled, while also fighting the beetle. His weapon was actually having an effect on the monster, eventually killing it. The monster disappeared in a ball of purple light. A thought came towards Sam. He left behind his Leaf Blade, and normally attacked a nearby beetle that was giving Ace some trouble. No effect. He grabbed his weapon and attacked, and THIS time it hurt the beetle.

"Guys! You need weapons to hurt this buggers! Find something! Anything!" Sam shouted before being swamped by more beetles and a new monster, a grey-skinned dog with fangs sticking out of its mouth.

Charles flew past the monsters, being chased by one of the dogs. He hid in a nearby shack, letting the dog run past. He held his breath, and looked around the room, and noticed a simple spear in the corner. A growling sound came from the door, signaling that the dog had found him. Charles stood his ground, having a stare-off with the dog. The dog leapt forward, hitting the wall behind Charles, as he flew over, grabbed the spear, and stabbed forward, hitting directly in the forehead, killing it.

James was at a stalemate. The monsters couldn't hurt him much, but he wasn't doing anything to them. He noticed a crate of building supplies nearby. Knocking the monsters off of him, he opened the crate and got to work, bending metal into a pair of claws for him to use. As the monsters attacked, they were torn to shreds by the furious swings of James' new claws.

Ace had better luck on finding a weapon. Some big, thick work gloves were around the area he was fighting. Putting them on, he handled the monsters, punching at different angles everywhere. Enemies were never stood a chance. Ace let out a monkey cry before leaping at the next batch of monsters.

Solstice, in a manner of quick craftsmanship, made a trident for him to use and a pole for Garcia. He got to work, spinning and stabbing enemies who got close, and using some water spells to handle further enemies. Garcia mostly used spells, but whacked enemies who came too close. Sam appeared to help her by defending.

"Here!" yelled the old man found behind a half of the table, tossing a bow and a quiver full of arrows to Garcia. She put the pole down, grabbed both objects in mid-air, and quickly fired a salvo at the approaching monsters.

"Good thing that crash-course in weapon training I made you guys do paid off!" shouted Syl, who was protecting the villagers by getting inside of a shack.

"Good thing we did, otherwise this would have been a bad plot device!" shouted Ace, who finished off the last monster, earning victory for the heroes. Ace back-flipped and jumped up and down, Solstice calmly put his trident away and shrugged his shoulders, James pumped his right arm up and down, Charles twirled his spear, Garcia placed her staff to lean on and rest, Sam crossed his arms and said, "Alright Galahad, you're next."

Galahad walked from behind a building. "Sorry, I've other things to do now. But I shall win one day. Ready yourselves for that day. Also, head north to the city. Your curse is coming full-circle…" He said before entering the portal and then closing it, leaving the group with many questions.

"What…what's with him? I'm confused!" shouted Ace, scratching his head. Solstice thought for a moment and replied, "He definitely has a part in this so-called curse. Let's find that city and get some answers." Both went to pack their stuff, knowing that regardless of opinion, they were onto an adventure.

Garcia went to healing everyone. Sam thought about Galahad, how he acted, his skills, his bravado, and everything else. Sam shuddered as he thought about how Galahad will stop at nothing to have Garcia be his wife. Sam decided. Galahad will, one day, have to be stopped for good. Sam didn't enjoy killing, but if necessary…

James looked around. "Hey, where's Syl?" He asked. Garcia shrugged. Charles flew up into the air, and looked around. "I don't see him." He shouted back. Garcia knew where Syl was.

"Galahad." She said, with absolute terror in her voice.

* * *

_Act One: Cursed Beginnings: _**END**

_Please review. I only own Syl and names. I will get better._


	2. Cursed City

_Yikes. I got a comment saying, 'update now.' I don't want to disappoint my fans, so I'm FINALLY updating this story. I'm a lazy bastard, ain't I?_

_Why haven't I updated? Well, I have reasons/excuses._

_1. I haven't much of inspiration in last few months. I don't know, I just lost my edge and took a break to get my groove back. My mind has been dulled from the Texas summer heat and…_

_2. I have been sick. For a whole week in Spring Break, my colon decided to shut down. IT WAS HORRIBLE. Finally, the Sunday before the end of the break, I HAD MOLASSES SHOT UP MY ASS. AND THAT WAS WORSE. That was the point where my creativity shot down quite a number of notches._

_3. Heroic League. This is the story that I want to focus on the most, this is my magnum opus. If you guys have the time, please read and review. Like my old stories, the first few chapters are not so good._

_4. The other stories. I do have other stories, like XIII Knights, which I have put off for longer than this, and Mystery Science Theater 1000, my Shadow Hearts story. (SELF-PROCLAIMED NO.1 FAN OF SHADOW HEARTS) I mostly work on HL, but I try to work on others when the urge comes to me. But people mostly request this story and XIII Knights._

_5. School. I'm a college student, so I use my laptop to take notes and work on English assignments. I can't work 24/7._

_I'm done ranting. On with the show!

* * *

_

The next morning sun woke James.

He looked around camp. Sam and Garcia were still asleep, sharing a sleeping bag. Charles was working with his spear, Ace wasn't around; probably beating up a tree, and Solstice was deep in thought.

He had a good reason too, considering the events of last night. They left the same night, carrying supplies to wherever Galahad wanted them to go. '_North_´ wasn't a good really description on getting there. The people of the village only knew that the city was large to be seen from a nearby mountain.

"I see that you're awake." Said Solstice as he walked up to James, grabbing a cup of coffee. "Yeah. I'm surprised I slept at all, considering what happened."

"I see." Said Solstice, after a gulp of his drink. "I first thought of one thing, how come only weapons hurt those beasts? And what were they? I think that those beasts aren't long-lost Pokemon. We are going against never-before seen monsters."

"You think they made be like Mewtwo, created in a lab?"

"Maybe. That also explains, in some way, that the monsters can't be hurt like a normal Pokemon could, genetic engineering could make something impervious to just unarmed people."

"Hey, what're talking about?" asked Charles, carrying his spear over. "Last night was weird wasn't it?"

"Yeah." James looked down. He thought it was his fault Syl was captured, due to the fact he was supposed to be the strongest out of all of them. Solstice cleared his throat and spoke.

"That is what we are trying to figure out. My second thought was this, what is Galahad's true purpose? We know about his lust for Garcia, but there seems to be another motivation somewhere."

"Money!" shouted Ace from afar, before a tree fell down, but no noise was made from the crash as Ace caught it and threw far away. The discussion group shook their heads in agreement of 'no'.

"Possibly power? He did want Sam's head pretty badly." Added James.

"I kinda thought that he just did that for the fun of it. He enjoyed fighting, he enjoyed killing that officer, and he seemed to be a person who enjoyed seeing blood spilled." Charles said with dread his voice. The others realized that this was right, Galahad was a monster.

"He was in it for the money!" once again shouted Ace, who sent yet another tree flying into the distance. The group looked at each other, acknowledging that if Ace did that again, they would beat him up.

"So…why us?" asked James. Solstice looked down in thought, and then came answered.

"The curse. It has something to do with the curse, which Galahad seems to be league with our old friend. This may be bigger than just one villain and one city." Charles looked down, and then said something.

"Who was the Pokémon that cursed us? I can't remember its face, or its name. I have been trying to remember ever since that day, but nothing has come up."

"Same here." Replied James. "He's probably laughing his ass off right now, watching us."

"Then lets kick his laughing ass to the moon!" said Ace, appearing in a cloud of smoke, all sweaty and tired of destroying a quarter of the forest. He also had in his hand a meat on the bone.

"Where did that…"

"I found it."

"Not looking forward anymore." James walked off in one direction while Ace happily ate his mystery meat.

* * *

Garcia woke before Sam did (She was a lite sleeper, Sam was a heavy one) so she could get ready for the day that waited before her. The sight of Galahad was an unnerving one, considering his personality and his actions. Along time ago, he was like a knight, protecting her and the rest of the pack from vicious monsters outside the campsite. His father was one of the guards, but they all died during a vicious attack from an unseen Pokémon, even to this day she knew not what killed them all; it was in the shadows the entire time. Galahad wept the next day, and fought that night to protect the pack from the hungry beasts that liked the taste of a Ralts' flesh.

She walked in the direction of a river they discovered the night before, to wash up for the day. It seemed weird to take a bath before going out on a hike, but this was her morning routine, she did it every day, regardless what the day detailed. She still felt sleepy, so she warmed up a small bucket of water to splash using her powers to wake her up.

There, in the reflection of the water in the bucket, was Galahad.

He said three words. "You are mine."

She quickly turned around to blast him, but he wasn't there. Was she going crazy? Both shocked and confused, she returned to the campsite.

* * *

After James had to awaken Sam with a giant rock, the group continued walking 'north' to the city that Galahad was supposedly at. Garcia didn't mention what transcribed what happen at the river. Sam, despite his trainer being missing and his girlfriend's ex was really was a evil bastard, was in a good, joking mood, wondering about what sort of food they would have in the city.

The rest could have argued, but they were hungry, having eaten the entire provisions last night. Sam barely ate anything at all; he prepared the joke in advance.

And finally, they have arrived in the 'city of tomorrow', Gigas City, a very futuristic city that had plans to make more cities like this, as well to have their buildings in other cities. Police were robotic, they're flying cars (Still in the big and clunky stage, mind you), the food was instantly made and delivered (Or available in vending machines) and the people were wearing special jumpsuits that prevented stains and other messes, and as well as function as both formal and casual clothes.

"I feel a bit uncomfortable here." said Sam, while eating his pizza. He was eying the place, and noticed a bunch of odd looks to the talking, no-trainer, Pokémon.

"Uh, Sam? The looks on the cashier should have told you everything we need to know that we aren't the most normal Pokémon." Said Groudon, before eating his fifth burger in one fell swoop. "For example…we talk. We have no trainer. Among many things."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't just mean that. The clothes and places we been to all look the same, and the city's sign did say that this city was owned by the person who named of this 'utopia'." James sighed.

"Sam, we are not inside a sci-fi story where the future is ruled by a single person who screws individuality into extinction…" Then the waiter walked over, wearing the jumpsuit that he and his co-workers were wearing, this one colored orange.

"Sir, this may be weird of me to ask a costumer, but this 'individuality' is a new word to me. Could you explain to me what is after work?" He said before reporting to his boss.

"Huh. That was fast and sudden." Charles said.

"Sounds like a cop out by the author." Added James.

Well, at least the people here are not completely brain-washed. They want to learn new things." Charles said, pecking at an apple. It was the only food he could eat here.

Garcia put down her burger (A regular meat burger, she was no vegetarian). "But I doubt they would be easy to get information out of."

Ace (Who ate all of the food beforehand). "I really doubt a fist would be more than enough." Feeling hungry again, he reached over to grab someone else food…

Solstice swatted Ace's hand away from his fish burger. "Or, telling what we learned from here, just ask."

* * *

After finishing and paying, they left to look into matters. They split up into three teams, Sam and Garcia handling the North-West, Charles and James investigating North-East, and Solstice and James over in the South Section.

"Mommy!" screamed a little girl after Garcia tried talking to her. Sam put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We should have asked someone a little older than a six-year old."

"Yeah, but I'm sure a variation of that would have happen anyway."

"Garcia, come on, we just started five minutes ago. We aren't going to have much success right off the bat."

"I know…I know…we could be here a while." Garcia sighed. Sam noticed something was defiantly wrong. So he inquired.

"…I supposed Galahad said something to you earlier this morning?" Garcia was taken by surprise. She sighed. "Yes." Garcia went into Sam's arms. "His exact words were, 'You are mine.' Given what happen yesterday…" Sam put his hand up to Garcia's mouth, silencing her.

"Shh…it's okay." He rocked her back and forth, to which she tried to escape. People were looking on even more amazed than ever than at the two Pokémon who were apparently wrestling around. Garcia never was the kind to be embarrassed, but she was struggling to break from her boyfriend's hold. He finally let go after a minute of struggling.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"No! I almost choked, you big dolt! I didn't need that!" She slapped him a couple of times, and pushed him to the ground. She proceeded to kick a couple times also. The whole time, Sam was laughing, Garcia didn't have the strength to actually hurt him. He rolled with the kicks, and rolled into a wall. Garcia screamed, and laid next to him, breathing heavy for useless assault.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked. Garcia calmed down, and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I needed that. Thanks." She hugged him, and he lifted her up, with her first crying out in surprise and then laughing. The crowd decided that they seen enough weirdness in one day, and left. They were just used to seeing the same old things day in and out.

"Come on! We have to double our efforts to find my rival in love!" Sam carried Garcia bridal style off scene.

* * *

A figure wearing a trench coat and a fedora watched all the Pokémon run off in different directions. He kept his laugh to a minimum; his normal laugh would have attracted attention no one needed. His clones from different points of the city reported what they were doing.

The couple of Sceptile and Gardevior were asking kids for answers, but the kids were born quiet, the Swellow and Groudon were asking people in apartments; not entering the buildings, asking though windows (Imagine how that went) And the Infernape and the Empoleon tried to reason with a couple of people, but turned into brawl soon after. The figure shook his head, they only people who had free will here was the police, and they acted more like a gang.

The Mayor gave him specific orders. To the old warehouse on the docks. The clones would handle that. His laugh grew louder and longer. It continued even when he teleported to a dark alley near the docks; he liked having a bit of fun before completing his missions. A little fun never hurt anyone.

At least not him. He laughed at his little joke.

* * *

"Was that necessary?" Was the first thing Solstice said after the battle. Ace whooped and hollered at the victory. Solstice put away his trident, and smacked him on the head. Ace shook away the cobwebs that came from the blow and took off his gloves.

"Come on, they insulted our mothers! No one can live that down!" Ace's adrenaline still was pumping at an incredible rate, but a second smack handled that. Ace took a deep breath and actually managed to calm down. Solstice looked at unconscious cops, the worst one had a broken arm, caused by the penguin himself. All of them wore regular white and black cop uniforms, but the hairstyles, tattoos, and piercings were not police standards, they were probably punks/bikers who came into and given jobs on a whim. They knew how to control people.

He got Ace to help him hide the bodies in the shadows to prevent any passer-by to call Big Brother. Ace sniffed the air for anyone else who might interrupt their search. Speaking of which, a figure in trench coat and fedora dropped in. Solstice, drawing his weapon again, with Ace quickly put his gloves on; already hyper. The figure laughed like a manic, and ran off.

The two took a second to wonder what happened. Ace took the next second to follow, with Solstice in tow.

James chased the figure, while Charles kept a bird-eye's view, in case the figure managed to give the slip on James. Sam and Garcia also chased after the figure, this one laughing even harder than other two. The real figure smiled and still continued to laugh as he watches his clones mess with the heroes.

But he stopped laughing as soon as his clones returned to him, along with the heroes.

"All right, how the hell are you?" James asked. The figure just stood there.

"Hey! What's your game?" James asked again. Again, the figure remained silent. James equipped his claws and growled. The figure broke his silent act and laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Geez. A crazy already? We just got started." Said Sam. The laughing ended. But a huge white smile came under the fedora. The rest of the crew drew their weapons to get ready for a possible fight. The figure backed off a bit, surprised that the heroes were willing to fight so fast.

"Crazy? That's one word. I do have a name." The figure threw off his disguise, revealing he is a Gengar. "My name is Malicious. Pleasure to slowly torture you!" He bowed in a mocking way. "The ruler of this city sends his regards. He wishes to meet you discreetly. But first, I want to teach you how this city works."

"One versus six? What can you teach us?" Charles said. Malicious smile titled to a side. He started to fade out. The alley grew even darker.

"MY LES-

SON I-

S FEA-

R."

He vanished. The six formed a tight circle to prevent any sneak attacks. Malicious' laugh echoed though out the darkness. Garcia steeled herself up, hiding her fear inside. She felt scared, but she didn't know why. She felt this before, but where? She exchanged her bow for the staff; she wouldn't have time to draw arrows.

"HEY." Malicious could heard and seen up above them.

"FIRS

T YOU

SEE M

E, NOW

YOU DO

N'T!"

A loud crack, and he vanished.

"FIRS

T YOU

HEAR M

E, NOW

YOU DO

N'T!"

His laugh stopped. It was an eerie quiet; the group was very unsettled. They continued to circle and looked everywhere for any sign of Malicious. Nothing. There was a cold draft in the air, but the sun had set, and night was rolling in. The circle stopped. A knife had appeared under each hero, and Malicious also appeared, giggling. He had secured victory. All six heroes dropped their weapons, hopeful that their foe wouldn't go any further.

His grin confirmed that he would go further.

Yet, all six ducked under the knives, grabbed their weapons and attacked the ghost. The Leaf Blade, staff and trident hit, but the other three went though him. Malicious vanished again, but Garcia detected him, and struck him with a bolt of lightning. James grabbed him while falling and, with Ace, volleyball him around. Solstice broke it up when he drill pecked into the ghost. Sam started to hack away at him, but Malicious burst into a purple cloud, and three Malicious popped up.

"Clones. Damn, that's annoying." James rolled his shoulders. The three Malicious spoke in unison.

"Annoying, you say? Not really.

TH-

IS I-

S ANNO-

YING."

Clones ten times that there were showed up. They started to laugh; not at once, but at different times. Echoes of the laughing roared though out, the group's ears started to hurt. Sam's sword started to glow. His eyes also gained the same glow. The other five backed off.

"ANGER OF THE FOREST!" Sam shouted, bringing his sword down on the ground. As the sword hit the floor, a green shockwave under the ground roared towards the platoon of clones. They all jumped up to avoid it, but that proved to be a bad idea, several trees sprang up and exploded in a green clouds of wood chips and razor leafs.

All of the 29 clones vanished instantly, with the real Malicious dropping to the ground with several things sticking on him. He wiped off some blood that spurted from his mouth, and pulled out the painful things. He focused a bit, and all of the chippings and leaves melted into thin air.

"ALL RIGHT! You want crazy? Fine! I'll show you…"

"CLAW RUSH!" James, bursting with flames, came up into Malicious' face, and attacked him with a furry of swipes. James finished off the ghost by pulling back both of his arms, and punching as hard as he could forward; a small explosion sent Malicious into a wall, KO'ing him.

"Couldn't handle it, could you?" James insulted. He picked up the still conscious enemy. "All right, you said that the mayor wanted to meet us somewhere discreetly. Where is that place? Point, please." Malicious, though doozy, pointed to a warehouse on the docks. James threw him down, and walked in said direction.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Charles walked over to his friend. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To that warehouse."

"But it's a trap!"

"So we spring it. I have a feeling that the mayor may have something to do with Galahad. 'Go north to the city.' And this is the city. So I'm going to get some answers." Charles sighed. James had a habit of sticking to something and rushing off to do it, regardless of situation. Charles shook his head and walked with James. The others joined the two.

Malicious got up and pulled out a radio. "They are on their way." A squawk; confirming. As soon as the radio was put away, Malicious started to laugh, he was fine. He laughed as he teleported out. He laughed as he moved to his next mission out of town.

He laughed.

* * *

The warehouse was empty.

"What? What kind of trickery is this?" Ace was first to respond to what they saw, or not what they saw. "If they wanted a meeting, then he's late."

"Or he's watching us." Solstice replied. "You could hide a camera in the shadows of the corners." He pointed to one, only because it glinted in the last beam of the daily sun. James stayed at the door while the others looked around. The only things were the lights and dust.

Which the former shut off. The five got as close as they could feel.

"James!" Sam spoke though the darkness. Nothing. "James!"

"He's fine, hohoho." The weapons came out again. Today was filled with surprises.

One by one, the three center lights turned on. The third one revealed a peacock.

Oh, sorry. A man with fancy clothes and vanity like a _peacock._

He also wore black sunglasses, had black-slicked-down hair, a ridiculous smile (Today was filled with those also) and a black flowing cape. He laughed at random intervals. He carried a black briefcase in his left hand. There was nobody around. He walked forward, a fourth light came on, and placed the briefcase on a table that appeared out of nowhere.

"Greetings, hohoho. I'm the mayor of this fine city; Thy name shall be Gigas! Hohoho!" He giggled when he wasn't talking. It was hard to talk to him seriously. Sam walked forward. He didn't know what to expect, but he had James. He definitely meant trouble. A fifth light revealed two chairs. One of the chairs sat Galahad, relaxed and smiling. Garcia gasped, and hid behind Solstice. This act made the ex-flame laugh. Sam sat down.

"Hello, Samuel. You should listen to what my friend has to say. He knows how to make a good deal." He held his hand to Gigas; prompting Sam to turn and listen to the giggling lunatic.

"Yes, hohoho. You see, though my city is wonderful example on how to run a city, my visits to other cities shown that many don't take in my example. They scoff at me! Me! The man who managed to bring crime rates down to 0.01%! The man who managed to get anyone a job! The man who's deemed the 'Most Sexiest Man" by Giga Monthly!" He pulled out the said magazine, showing him on the cover with the said title next to him.

Galahad shook his head. Sam just stood in silence.

"But I decided to kill two birds in one giant rocket. I always wanted to expand my empire, and show the whole world how great my ideas are! So I'm planning on taking over neighboring town and cities and turn Gigas City into Gigas Empire! It will be GREAT! Hohoho!" Gigas continued to laugh like a broken record, stopping and continuing laughing.

"I guess you want me and my friends to help you?" Sam said. Gigas' smile grew even larger.

"Of course! Galahad says you guys are the best! That means you're perfect for the job! Like Galahad, I will pay you very handsomely. Plus several fridge benefits. A deal like this is too good to let down and die, hohoho. So, seeing of course that this is the best deal ever, are you ready to ship out to the Willow-Wind Village?"

Galahad knew that the first response would be no. So he mentally turned on a light, showing James wearing a bomb on his chest. Sam gasped, but a whistle from Galahad turned his head. Galahad flipped between his fingers the detonation device, smiling like he did back in the Moonrise Village. The four behind him remained silent, not wanting to give Galahad a reason to push the button.

"Uhh…No."

Galahad shook his head, and tapped Sam's shoulder with the trigger. Gigas continued to smile like Sam just remained silent. In fact, he asked the question again, in the same tone and pitch like before. It was basically a recording. James smiled at Sam. Sam hid his smile. He actually relaxed.

"No thank you. No thank you! NO THANK YOU." Finally, Gigas' smile dropped; he finally got that though his head. The irritating laughing also stopped, leaving only silence to hang in the room. Gigas didn't move, the man was like a puppet. Galahad once again tapped Sam's shoulder with the trigger. Sam grabbed it and pressed the switch.

The bombs exploded. And by bombs, just the bombs, not James, he just shouted 'it tickles.'

Gigas didn't look back. He also didn't pay any attention when the Legendary swatted Galahad half-way across the building. He only seemed to notice James only after he sat down on the floor, but remained in his own world. The four standing behind Sam walked forward, ready to pummel the man for information on their missing trainer.

But Gigas' smile returned.

And the floor pulled under the feet, sending falling into a dark abyss.

Galahad ran over to see what happened, stopping at the edge of the trapdoor. "I'm just wondering how you managed to get them all on the same trap together." Gigas laughed. The answer to his question would never come. Galahad signed and tried to look into the pit, but couldn't see anything but darkness.

"It leads to my special lab, hohoho. They're confused, you know. I'll remove every doubt and ideals that don't suit someone in their future position. The outside world is dangerous to my people, but I want to give them more area to run around, so I'll to make this country under my rule, so my ideals can help everyone!" Gigas didn't laugh afterwards, he's dead serious.

"Amazing, sir. May I ask you a favor?" Said Galahad.

"Ssuuurrrreeeee! You're my most trusted advisor! And not the kind to betray me, too! So, what do you request?" Gigas draped his arm around Galahad.

"The Gardevior. I have been after her for a while…"

"Say no more! She'll be nice, obedient, and totally mad in love with you! I will even throw in some 'enhancements' just for you!" Gigas giggled like a school girl. Galahad had a quick thought about his future wife. It was cheating, but he still was getting her. Hey, she was getting some improvements! "Thank you." Said Galahad as he walked out of the building.

"That should be enough."

* * *

Charles opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was bars and a lab. He picked himself and flew up, but he hit his head on the top of the cage. This cleared this thoughts and he stuck his head out of the bars and took a closer look. The room was circular, with the other five stuck in equally sized cages with special measures taken to prevent them from escaping.

James was next, small, with bars thick as half-dollars and fire-proof.

Sam had a cage of fire; there wasn't really a cage, just fire jets.

Garcia was made of a black metal; probably meant to block physic powers.

Ace felt insulted, his cage was a normal one.

And Solstice had his ice-proofed and had thick bars.

"Ace! Wake up!" Charles chirped, waking up Ace, who was napping. He banged his head, shook his head, and began to punch the cage with fists of flaming fury. His cage rattled, but it didn't even fall over. He yelled like a monkey, and returned to napping.

"ACE."

This time Ace sprang up like an arrow. "Yes sir, yes sir! What is your request!"

"Listen, you are our best hope for escaping. Just conserve your strength, and wait for my move."

"What should I expect?"

"You'll see!"

Garcia rubbed her head. She rolled around during her fall; she was still dizzy. "Coffee…I need coffee…Sam…" She was distorted. She grabbed a invisible cup and fell to the floor. The impact was enough to wake her up. She still rubbed her head; being knocked unconscious always gave her headaches. She realized she was in a cage and gave off a small 'eep'. A tapping sound came from the west side, it was Sam.

"Garcia. You okay?" He asked. She managed to walk over and grab his hands. "I'm fine. But this place reeks of death. We really need to get out of here, now." Sam sighed. "Of course! We just need to work together to escape. Garcia, you need to bend the bars of James…"

"I wouldn'z do zhaz." Said a clichéd- scientist. He walked in, wearing the typical outfit. He checked off a couple of things off a checkboard and tapped a meter on a machine. He remained in silence, checking several things around the room before approaching James. He studied the Legendary, checking everything about him, the eyes, the hands, the head…

"Excuse me. Who the hell are you?" James asked as polite as he could.

"You will respecz me. My name shall be Doczor Dunszan Bello. And zoday, you will be my parzners in my lizzle experimenzazions. Iz shall be where you gez powers beyond your imaginazions, a gifz from zhe mayor, Zhe Greaz Gigas!" This man wasn't German, he just had a lisp where he couldn't say 't' without letting air blow though his lips. James held his breath, the guy smelled like cleaner fluid.

"Whaz kind of powers?" Asked James mocking the scientist.

"Don'z mock me, I'm your new maszer." He didn't reply to the question. He stopped talking, and walked over to Garcia. She continued to hold Sam's hands, but moved back. Dr. Bello still examined her from a distance. Her face, her eyes, her breasts, her breasts, her beasts…

Garcia let go, and slapped him hard. He rolled.

He didn't react, just got up and dusted off. He cleaned his glasses and pressed a switch. The fire jets that made up Sam's cage turned blue; Sam yelled in pain as he actually caught a bit on fire. James attempted to destroy or tilt the cage, Charles flew against the bars; hoping to pass though, Ace yelled as loud as he could, and Solstice attempted to slice the bars. Garcia yelled to stop him. Bello shrugged and returned the flames to normal. Sam rolled around and put the flames out. He stayed still, but breathed heavy. Garcia could just look and hope the burns were at least minor.

James stomped his foot several times, but only could rock the cage. He roared. He banged the bars as hard as he could. Bello laughed. Charles chirped as loud as he could, and this time it caught the attention of Bello. He opened the cage and shouted into Charles' ear, "You can be zhe firsz! Prepare for zhe power of zhe infinize skies!" Bad move, Charles pecked him, and dashed into Ace's cage, allowing the monkey to escape. Ace was more capable of handling the scientist, a single punch floored Bello. Charles landed on the control panel. He found the master switch and shut off the power. The bars retracted and everyone jumped out, save for Garcia and Sam; Sam didn't move, and Garcia jumped over. She cradled him and started to mend his burns. Sam got up and carried off the cage.

"Thanks, guys. I guess my plans suck." Sam smiled. "Remember the ruins of Dune Isle?"

"Yeah! 'Let us alternate going left and right! We will be out of here before the hour is over! This maze will be the easiest thing ever!' How long were we in there?" Ace laughed. (Though the whole maze thing was THE most horrible thing Ace endured)

"Five hours!" James laughed (It was THE best thing he went though) "It's probably the most angry that Garcia has ever been! She actually voted to blow up the wall!" After the 3rd hour, Garcia was the first to realize that they were going in circles. Sam tried to convince her to continue forward, but she decided to not to after two hours, and blew up the roof, allowing them to escape.

"Heh heh heh! I don't think I remember that too well. I guess kicking Sam around the isle made me forget!" Garcia held her laugh in.

"My ass remembers that!" Sam rubbed it, a little red spot remained of his butt.

"Yeah, the town…."

'ALERT. ALERT. ALERT. LAB UNITS. 134-137 ARE LOOSE. ALERT. ALERT. ALERT. SHUT DOWN DOORS. ALL NON-MILITARY PERSONAL MUST EVACUATE. ALL MILITARY PERSONAL REPORT TO LAB 09. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!'

The lights shut off, and replaced with red lights. Sirens blared, and the doors closed and locked. The loudspeaker continued to yell the alerts. James grabbed his claws and barreled into the west door. His figure also tore into the passageway, it was too small for him. The others grabbed their weapons and ran down the hallways.

Men in metal armor carrying machine guns raced after them, opening fire whenever they got a bead. James played a major role, he made sure all the fire centered on him. Garcia also helped by taking out any guards that tried to sneak around James. Turrets started to deploy, but Ace leapt onto them, while Charles spearing them.

"THEY'RE TOO MANY!" Garcia shouted, firing three arrows at once, taking out six guards at once. James swiped through a crowd, but several of the guards took out shock batons, and they attacked at once, the surging power of all of the batons managed to stun James. He regained control a second later and moved out of the way.

Solstice, who was a bit woozy, stumbled into the hallway. A random bullet nicked his head, and he fell to the floor. He saw a shaft opening on the floor, and smashed the lock. "THIS WAY!" he yelled to his friends and he jumped down. Ace and Charles flew in, Sam and Garcia rolled in, and James had to squeeze in.

Several remaining guards ran to the vent. The captain pulled out his radio and spoke into it. "Units escaped into U-Vent. 05. Activate the gas."

The heroes ran down the shaft as fast as they could. Gigas wasn't going to let them get away so easy. Thankfully the shaft was big enough for James to move. "We need to get out of here soon." Said Solstice, fully awake. Garcia picked up a smell. Almonds. "Guys!" She shouted as a green mist started to fill the vent.

Charles flew up and unlocked a door. Sam threw up a vine, and the others climbed up, with James having to be levitated up. Thankfully, the room was empty; a locker room. The six took a quick breather, with Ace looking out for any guards. Solstice checked the lockers for anything useful. Nothing.

"Next plan of action?" Asked the penguin when he closed the last locker. Sam sat silently. His breaths shorted. "Escape. Just escape. We'll worry about handling Gigas later. We need to rest and plan."

"Wind-Willow Village." Garcia remembered. "We need to head there. Gigas said we were supposed to ship out there. He has something planned." Charles pulled out a map and rolled it out with his beak. "The village is only ten miles away. We'll probably need to get a ride."

"Let's steal a boat!" Ace said. The others looked at him. "He said ship out. So let's steal a ship!"

"Good idea! Let us steal a ship from a manic, and use it to travel to a location where his army is waiting!" Yelled a sarcastic Solstice. "And it is not a ship! The village is in-land, by ship would take us longer to get there!"

"So it's an air ship!"

"This early? Pfft."

"It's a truck." Garcia pointed to a poster of a large army truck. It was called 'Ship'. It was also unmarked, it looked like a regular truck that a archeological would use. The six looked at each other. A silent agreement to steal a 'Ship'. Ace took one last look, saw it was clear, and they proceeded down the hall.

* * *

30 minutes later…

The six had to sneak into another vent to avoid a patrol, this time above them.

The vents down were black with lights leaking down. The ones above were the standard grey vents. Apparently the vents were large for a reason, the guards used them to move around faster. Two patrols were taken down up here. They checked every passageway; it finally ended with a dead end and a fast turning fan in a downwards passage. The dead end actually had a box.

"Hey! Treasure!" Ace shouted.

"Treasure. Really?" Solstice wondered why Syl made the two work together.

"Sure! Boxes can placed like that for a reason. It will probably have a new weapon, money, or another item. So let's find a way across it and open it up! Charles! I choose you!" He picked up the poor bird and threw him towards the dead-end, but poor Charles fluttered around and flew back into James' hands.

"The fan is too strong." Charles gasped for air. "Shut it off, Ace!" Ace shrugged and looked around. He saw a green and red switch on the wall and reached over to it. He made a quick smart decision and pressed the red one, the shut-off switch.

Actually, it was the trapdoor switch, sending the other five down, with Ace falling down after with them, shouting 'Whee!'. Solstice slapped him again. It wasn't a deep fall; they fell into another lab, this one was larger and had a wide center, probably meant for testing subjects. Oh yeah, a giant capsule-shaped machine armed with numerous guns was waiting for them.

Dr. Bello jumped into the machine and pressed several switches. The machine rose and lit up. "Now, lady and genzlemen, presenzing zhe greazesz creazion of zhe greaz Doczor Bello, zhe Robo-Blaszer! Holding sixzeen kinds of guns, iz will become a szaple of zhe Gigas Greaz Army!" Bello laughed.

"Not the kind of guy who spends a lot of time on creativity, are you?" Said Sam.

Bello didn't know how to react for a minute. The team decided to ignore him and walk around. The gun arms extended, blocking the path. The guns locked and loaded. Red laser lights shined on all six heroes.

"AND NOW," Shouted Bello. "AND WE SHALL ZESZ! ZHE FINAL VERSION OF ZHE ROBO-BLASZER NEEDS ZO BE PERFECZ FOR OUR MAYOR, GIGAS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Robo-Blaster shaked; Bello had a moment of insanity. The six readied for a real battle.

"AND NOW WE SHALL COMMENCE ZHE FINAL ZESZ!"

* * *

Galahad stood next to a 'Ship'. He was assigned a couple of soldiers for a assault somewhere else; Wind-Willow Village could be handled by a small group, plus they had a sleeper. The place he was headed to was a cave. This cave contained a material needed for a special experiment, but it also contained powerful monsters that were unable to tamed.

Malicious was heading to a town where Gigas had a secret lab, a third agent headed off to obtain a powerful ally, and a fourth agent currently acted as a bodyguard for Gigas' tower. Galahad didn't know the other two agents; Gigas continued to make them work. He only knew Malicious because the two worked together a while back, before Malicious went to work for Gigas a year ago. Galahad only joined two weeks ago.

One of the guards yelled for Galahad. It was time to move. They would need to get there before night, monsters crawled into the caves to sleep. Hero's End clanked against the 'ship.' The sword was clean of blood, but a faint tint of red remained.

It would be stained soon.

* * *

Sam flipped over a monitor as a hail of machine gun fire came close. Next to him is Ace, clutching a bullet wound. Sam quickly applied some special Grass ointment on him and leapt back over. Bello laughed as he concentrated on fire on James, the only one who could withstand half of the guns. Garcia levitated above him firing arrows whenever she could fire at the cockpit. Solstice focused on keeping his friends alive. Poor Charles couldn't even get a hit in.

James threw his weight into a body slam which knocked the Robo-Blaster into a wall. Bello quickly recovered and fired a cannon ball into James' belly, winding him. Charles got his opening and dived into one of the guns, breaking it loose. Bello quickly turned around and opened fired, but Charles managed to loop and roll around the bullets. Ace got up and leapt straight onto a plate of armor and ripped it off. He began pummeling the underside with a quick fury of punches, until he was swatted off. He got rolled, landed on his feet, and began circling around, drawing fire. Sam threw Solstice like a arrow and got stuck in the soft side of the armor.

Bello swung around, stopping all fire. Charles got into his face, blocking all sight. Solstice made his way to one of the arms joints and stuck his spear in the middle, and with one fluid motion, pried the arm clean off. Without both arms, the Robo-Blaster titled to one side and began dragging the other arm. Bello tried to activate the counter-weight, but the whole thing stopped moving. James had grabbed the remaining arm and began to swing all it right around, baby, like a record, baby, right around.

The Robo-Blaster landed straight into the wall, and James punched the backside with a burning fist. It was destroyed.

Bello got out and stumbled out. He had more important things to do. Like getting a cast or two.

Ace ripped the door on the south side clean off. There stood the hangar containing the 'Ships'. Solstice ran over and grabbed a set of keys off the nearby desk and hopped in the nearest 'ship.' Ace tried to wrestle for the front seat, but was promptly kicked out, so he settled for shotgun. The other four jumped in the back (Thankfully James could fit.) and got settled for the ride.

Sam sat down and wiped his brow. Garcia sat down and leaned on him; her breathing heavy. "You okay, kid?" He asked.

"Fine. Just a bit tired from all this action. I might not be able to keep this up for long."

"Come on, you did fine. No, not fine, great!"

"I'm not meant for this." Garcia checked her pulse. Too fast.

"Meant for what?"

"Non-stop action. It's only going to get worse as we go on."

"It's a bit early to come to that conclusion."

"We came here to find our trainer. Now we're fighting against a evil empire. I'm not sure where we are heading. Are we trying to find or destroy?" Garcia sighed, she held herself close. "It's weird to describe, but I feel unsure about the whole thing. I'm not the kind to destroy and kill. I'm the kind to create and heal. In the past hour, I've killed at least thirteen men. I feel..."

"Hey, hey!" Comforted Sam, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be fine. You got us, and we got you. We're a team! And teams who fight together live forever!" He was getting started on something.

"We were cursed, but we turned into a gift; we help people. We were cursed to save lives. We are going to fight for everyone's lives! We can never die! We're the ones to beat the bad guys to a pulp! We shoot down the stars if we have to! We can't die even if we're killed! What are we? We…We…We're the Cursed Saviors! Come on, kid, hang in there!"

Garcia knew the whole thing was silly. But it was true. All six of them were going to be heroes. A smile came upon her lips. She got up, and kissed Sam on the cheek. "You're immature. Yet, it means true. I'll hang in there. Next time, make it serious, okay?"

"Okay."

Solstice found a radio that lead to the back and spoke into.

"All right, guys! You ready to take down a evil empire?" He spoke with a voice of power and excitement.

"YEAH!"

"LET'S ROLL!" He threw the gear shift into drive and the 'ship' shot forward. Everyone rattled, but they held on. Ace unrolled the map and drew a route on it, showing the fastest route to the Wind-Willow Village. Solstice took a left, and the 'ship' almost turned over, but James shifted his weight to keep it up. Gigas didn't exactly put a ton of money into making sure his army had the best equipment, just what they needed.

But the Cursed Saviors pushed forward. Who's going to stop them?

* * *

_It took a week to do 1/8 of this chapter. It took another week to do the rest._

…_yeah, that's how I work, I guess._

_Anyway, I can start working on the next chapter. So expect a chapter in a bit. I still need to work on my stories. Sorry if don't update that often. I'll post on my profile about updates every Wednesday, so check back in. Meanwhile, I need to charge my laptop so I can start working on the next few chapters. _

_COMING SOON:_

_The Wind-Willow Village is a nice place to relax and write poetry. And Gigas' army is going to write a poem of carnage. A old friend of Ace is going to help, but old rival of Ace is going to interfere. The Cursed Saviors are going to war in:_

_THE WIND BLOWS THROUGH THE HILLS. (Not actual title)_


End file.
